The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for use as transporters of coolers, chairs and other nonperishable items and more specifically relates to a specially designed cooler featuring integrated security straps for conveying non-food-and-drink accessories, primarily chairs, as well as other outdoor accessories to provide a unique yet practical new alternative to standard beverage coolers that allows users to transport everything they need in one trip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The warmth of the spring and summer seasons makes for the perfect time of year to indulge in all manners of outdoor activities. From playing spirited sports games on city streets or splashing gleefully in a backyard pool to embarking on a camping adventure or languidly casting a fishing pole from a boat, adults and children alike seek a myriad of ways to bask in these seasons' pleasantly balmy days and evenings. One of the most revered warm-weather pastimes is visiting the closest beach. Whether people are seeking to master the rough tides on surfboards, swim in the warm salty waters, or to simply lie supine under the blazing summer sun, these tropical paradises attract millions of surf and sand aficionados every year. Another favored activity that brings people out of their homes in the spring and summer is attending sporting events. Afternoons spent at youth soccer matches, weekend forays to show support for a community baseball league, and entire Saturdays devoted to college football games and the requisite tailgate parties beforehand are all common, and extremely enjoyable, occurrences during this time of year.
When heading to the beach for the day or planning to spend an extended amount of time at a sporting event, consumers prepare for these jaunts by bringing along items that will provide comfort while they are there. Lounge chairs and seat cushions are must-haves for these types of outdoor activities, as are coolers bursting with food and drink to provide refreshment during these long days. Add in umbrellas, towels, blankets, and game equipment, just to name a few items, and outdoor enthusiasts have everything needed to settle in for a full day of fun. Yet, as can be imagined, managing all of this equipment can be quite challenging. Particularly, it is often necessary to make repeated trips to and from a vehicle to unpack and carry coolers, chairs, and other accessories to and from the settling spot. After such laborious back and forth, many may find themselves too physically exhausted to begin enjoying their activities right away.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in devices for use as transporters of coolers, chairs and other nonperishable items art. Among these are found in: U.S. Publication No. 2010/0155349 to Michael B. Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,170 to Ronald R. Kaiser, II; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,931 to Cindy T. Hamilton. This prior art is representative of devices for use as transporters of coolers, chairs and other nonperishable items.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable Super Ice Chest, a specially designed cooler featuring integrated security straps for conveying non-food-and-drink accessories, primarily chairs, as well as other outdoor accessories to provide a unique yet practical new alternative to standard beverage coolers that allows users to transport everything they need in one trip and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.